1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray apparatus that radiates X-rays to a subject and generates images of an inside thereof, and to a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray apparatuses are apparatuses which can radiate X-rays to an object and obtain an internal image of the object using the X-rays that passed through the object. Since transmittance of X-rays differs based on characteristics of a material forming the object, it is possible to detect the intensity or strength of the X-rays that passed through the object to generate an image of an internal structure of the object.
The X-ray apparatus can perform an image processing process in order to convert the X-rays that passed through the object into an image which can be displayed on a display. For example, an X-ray apparatus can determine the number of pixels of an X-ray image or remove a noise other than information about an inside structure of an object based on X-rays that passed through the object.
As another example of the image processing process, an X-ray apparatus can enhance contrast between a plurality of materials forming an object. Thereby, the X-ray apparatus can provide users with enhanced X-ray images in which the inside of the object is recognized more clearly.